


Something to Offer

by writingtheblues



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtheblues/pseuds/writingtheblues
Summary: "I already told you my reasoning behind rescinding that offer, Villanelle. What use could you be to me?" One shot between Carolyn and Villanelle. Follows the end of season 3. {Previously posted to my FF account}
Relationships: Carolyn Martens/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Something to Offer

Carolyn Martens rolled her eyes expressively as she left her office. It was late; they had been there for hours into the night with little headway. The Twelve were not to be found without a fight, but she was determined. She had to bring them to justice, for the sake of Kenny. For her own sake. 

After she had shot Paul, something inside her had snapped. It had been a very long time since she had held a gun to someone’s head, and even longer since she had pulled a trigger. Even now she wasn’t sure why she allowed Konstantin to walk free. The moment he had questioned her ability at how to use the weapon she should have blown him to pieces for daring to question her. 

She strolled out of the building into the cool night air, glancing behind her as she took a left. She frowned at the lack of car waiting for her; tonight, she really could have done without any extra hassle. Deciding she would walk until her driver finally arrived, she kept her pace brisk, her back taught with tension. The street was entirely too empty. 

“Hello, Carolyn.” She stopped dead in her tracks at the voice, not turning to face the speaker. 

“What is it now?” Her tone was as calm as ever, but her mind was racing. She had never trusted this woman, and she certainly wasn’t about to start now - no matter what side she had chosen to be on.

“I came to ask you to reconsider that job offer.” Villanelle’s accent was as thick as ever, and it made her lips twitch. She did so adore the Russian twang. 

“I already told you my reasoning behind rescinding that offer, Villanelle. What use could you be to me?” 

She heard her intake of breath before she felt the exhale against her neck. Steeling herself to face the assassin, Carolyn was preparing herself to choose her words very carefully. It would not do to enrage this young woman, she knew that. She had seen the aftermath of her crime scenes firsthand. Utter carnage. 

Before she could turn, however, the distant sounds of shouting startled both of them; they froze, Villanelle a mere inch behind Carolyn, their ears both straining for the source of the noise. Neither of them startled at the sound of three precise gunshots. The sounds of heavy footfalls hit their ears at the same time, and without hesitation Villanelle roughly grabbed her arms and manhandled her into the alleyway just ahead of them on their right. Their own footsteps fell softly into puddles until Villanelle stopped, still holding Carolyn’s arms, and waited. 

As irritated as she was at being forced into this position with the killer, she knew better than to protest. Whomever had fired those shots could have been no more than the average gang violence, far below her usual interests. But there was always a chance there was a darker reason her driver had chosen tonight to be absent… 

The footsteps were getting nearer. Instinctually, they moved closer to the wall, now partially obscured from the view of anyone who might look down the alley. 

“She won’t be far. The driver said she’d walked this way and would probably turn right up ahead,” a male voice called out, his deep tenor resonating down towards them. Carolyn’s back tensed against the cold wall, and she found herself wondering fleetingly if she was ruining one of her best coats. The slightly out of place thought was driven from her mind as she saw a shadow fall on the ground in the mouth of their hiding place. They were perhaps seven or eight feet from her pursuers now. Her eyes found Villanelle’s. 

“Anyone down there?” A different voice now, more commanding than the first. 

Slowly, quietly, Villanelle simultaneously pulled her hood over her blonde hair, obscuring her face to anyone but Carolyn, and closed the small distance between them. They were pressed tightly together now, Carolyn’s coat definitely ruined against the damp brick of the alleyway. 

She saw the light of a phone torch and her eyes widened in horror as it searched for them. Villanelle knew without needing to look, and made her decision instinctually. She pressed herself tighter to Carolyn, one hand quickly landing on the side of her face to partially obscure her notable features. The MI6 boss knew what was about to happen a full second before it did, but no amount of time would have prepared her for the feel of Villanelle’s soft lips on her own, moving fiercely. The hand not holding Carolyn’s face found her hip, gripping tightly, then meandered back up her body and down again, this time sliding underneath her silken blouse. Once more, she didn’t need to look before the light of the phone torch slid over them. 

“What the -” a male voice, the first, exclaimed. Villanelle broke their lips apart to move her face to the side of Carolyn’s, nibbling her earlobe until she tilted her head naturally, allowing the assassin access to her long neck. It felt like an offering to a bloodthirsty vampire. Thrilling. 

“Moan,” she whispered to Carolyn’s ear, before returning her mouth to the space just underneath it. Carolyn complied, breathlessly. She knew the men would not see her face, that Carolyn was almost completely obscured by her. They focused the light on them for exactly four seconds, then seemed to decide they were not their target.

“Just kids messing around,” one growled, and the footsteps moved hurriedly over the road to take the right that Carolyn certainly would have taken on her route home. 

Pressing a final kiss to Carolyn’s neck, Villanelle took a step backwards, observing the flushed woman in front of her. She looked as though her knees might give way any moment, her breathing was quietly ragged, her face flushed. The most dishevelled anyone had seen Carolyn Martens for a long time. 

“We need to leave. They might come back.” Villanelle spoke softly, a gentle caress of a voice that made Carolyn blink in confusion. Who on earth was this woman, really?

She nodded curtly, not trusting her voice. She hoped her legs would not appear as shaky as they felt.

As they reached the mouth of the alleyway, Villanelle’s arm reached out to stop Carolyn dead in her tracks before she strolled fearlessly back into the street. The blonde woman looked up and down the street for a few long moments before seemingly deciding it was safe, then took her by the elbow once more and led her left, back down the street past the office Carolyn had left earlier. It felt like a lot of time had passed since she had, yet she knew it could be no more than 15 minutes or so, if that.She didn’t ask where Villanelle was leading her to as they marched towards the main road, simply allowing herself to be led, hopefully to safety. Fleetingly, she considered the possibility that she might be led to a hotel room, perhaps, or even to Villanelle’s own apartment. Her heart quickened at the thought. Instead, she watched as the young woman managed to hail a cab in the busy road, and followed her into it unquestioningly. She didn’t even flinch when Villanelle gave her own address in a perfectly well spoken English accent. It didn’t surprise her that the whip smart assassin knew where her home was. Nor did it surprise her when she was followed to her front door.

“Hm.” She heard from behind her as she slid the key into the lock.

She turned slowly.

“Something the matter?” She asked carefully, her calm demeanour as effective as ever. Her gaze was drawn to perfect, full lips as they quirked in humour at her question. 

Villanelle sunk her teeth into her bottom lip as she took a step closer, and Carolyn found herself once more pressed against a surface with an assassin clinging to her hips. Again, her hands easily found their way underneath the blouse to grip the soft skin they found. Again, their lips met in a fierce kiss that awoke the very primal side to Carolyn she so rarely let reach the surface. She growled in response, her own hands finding strong shoulders and holding onto them desperately. 

Villanelle pulled away first. She took a few steps backwards, her eyes sliding up and down Carolyn’s entire form with such heat in them that the older woman felt scorched by it. She shuddered a little under the scrutiny, mourning the loss of closeness internally. 

“I told you I had something to offer.” Her eyebrow quirked in that cheeky way she had, and she turned to walk back to the pavement, long legs carrying her across Carolyn’s driveway in a few strides. 

Leaning against her front door, Carolyn let out a long breath, watching her go, before she turned and opened her front door.

“Oh, and boss?” 

That damn accent. Carolyn cursed her attraction to it internally, before turning her head to the younger woman. 

“You should really get that coat dry cleaned.” And with a smirk, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore Carolyn & I'd love to see more stories with her as the main feature! Also, she's so clearly meant to be with women...


End file.
